Together
by EvilRegal2022
Summary: Regina has been missing for 11 days. Apart from whoever took her nobody knows where she is and they cant find her- not for lack of trying. When Emma is talking to him Henry gets an idea of where Regina might be, he's more or less certain he's right. Emma and Henry race to Reginas aid but in what state will they find her? Regina is mentioned in the first chapter but not in it.
1. Chapter 1

Normally Emma would be overjoyed to see that it was a beautiful spring morning outside, but recently nothing has eased her mood, not even hot cocoa with cinnamon. It's been 11 days since the incident, 11 days since Regina was taken. Emma practically rolled out of bed with an emphasised sigh.

"Emma, you're up!" Mary Margaret smiled as Emma made her way down the stairs in her parent's loft. "Emma honey, how are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?" Emma shrugged of her mother's question with a dazed look.

"Any news?" Emma asks hopefulness evident in her voice.

"Not yet, why don't you try another locator spell?" David chimes in still dressed in his deputy clothes.

"Dad, I've tried that over and over, for some reason locator spells aren't going to help us find her- we need to take another approach, no magic." Emma pausing for a moment before inhaling a deep breath and continuing. "I think whoever as Regine has done something to mess with the magic."

"Why would you think that?" Mary Margaret asks curiously as she hands cups of coffee to her husband and daughter.

Emma hesitates before talking "…Because, when I realised locator spells weren't getting us anywhere I tried to… I tried to poof myself to Regina"

"What?!" her parents cut her off before she could explain further.

Emma waits for them both to let her speak. She takes a sip of her coffee. "Guys, it's okay just because I did that as the dark one doesn't mean doing it now will change me- I used light magic to do it." She says as reassuringly as she can.

"So… that didn't work?" Henry asks coming into the room

"No kid, it didn't, sorry… I just ended up at her office…" Emma put her hand on Henrys shoulder as an attempt to comfort him but he just pulled away. Emma just looks at him confused for a moment before dipping her head as realisation kicks in. She looks over to her parents with a pleading look "Could you give us a minute?" They both nod and head out of the apartment smiling at Emma kindly before closing the door behind them.

Henry slumps onto the sofa with a less than impressed look and an angry sigh. "So, you're just giving up!" he snaps looking straight ahead away from Emma.

"What… No kid, there's no way I'm giving up, I just don't think me magics gonna cut it…" she sighs and looks at Henry and then at the ground "We have to figure out a plan B" Emma says slightly lost in thought. A few moments of peaceful and welcomed silence passes before either of them speak again.

"Mom…?" Henry asks, almost in a whisper.

Emma puts an arm around him as she pulls him into a hug hoping he will confide in her about his true feelings about everything. "Yeah kid"

Henry relaxes into her embrace and sighs "I really miss her…" Emma just holds him tighter hoping to calm him as she sees his tears begin to fall.

Once a moment had passed and henry had calmed Emma gave him a reassuring squeeze "Me too kid… me too" Suddenly Henry shot up looking surprisingly excited. "Woah kid, what's got you so energetic all of a sudden?!" Emma asks slightly shocked but mostly confused.

Henry looked at Emma seriously "Where did you say you ended up when you tried to magic yourself to my mom?"

"umm… just outside her office building, but kid, she wasn't in there … I checked everywhere" Emma looked at Henry sorrowfully but was taken back by the fact that he was still smiling.

"That's just it though… you didn't check everywhere because there's a part you nor anyone else knows about!" Henry exclaims excitedly.

"What are you talking about Henry?" Emma's more confused now. Henry notices the confusion on his mother's face. He walks back over to Emma with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"She has a secret basement there, that must be where she is…" Henry paused for a second to let Emma take in all the information before he continued eagerly "Mom … we have to go there … like right now, come on!" Henry says seriously yet hopeful, he's just anxious to get there.

"Okay kid, we can go but just don't get your hopes up too soon…okay." Emma says not quite convinced.

Emma and Henry make their way to Regina's office hand in hand, Henry swings their hands back and forth excitedly. He's certain that he's worked everything out but he can't help but worry about how his mom will be when they find her. As they walk further down the street towards the mayor's office building Emma can't help but look at Henry and worry. Although shed warned him not to get his hopes up she could see the hope gleaming in his innocent eyes and the happiness in his cheeky grin staring straight back at her.

They come to a stop outside the large building and they share a look of both fear and hope. Over the past few weeks Emma and Regina's feud had ended and they were actually beginning to grow closer, maybe even became friends… much to Henrys delight. "Come on, it's this way!" Henry stated pulling Emma from her thoughts and the place she's been standing.

"Okay kid, I'm right behind you" Emma exclaimed as Henry nearly pulled her to falling over. She could tell he was more than certain Regina would be here and Emma was starting to believe it herself. Henry stopped by a part of the huge brick wall on the side of the mayor's office. He turns to see the confused look on Emma's face and decides he should probably explain.

"There's a door here somewhere… my mom she makes it appear…" Seeing Emma still looks confused Henry decided to continue. "… with magic, she waves her hand by the wall and a door just appears…" This time Emma nods in understanding. Before she can speak Henry begins to talk again, this time less excited but more reminiscent. "One time she brought me here. I had just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so she magicked us here and we went inside…" He sees Emma listening contently clearly intrigued. "She told me that because it a secret place the masters couldn't get me there and id be safe with her- she said we could camp out her so we did… it was really fun" Henry smiled to himself at the happy memory but then he sighed. He just wants his mom to be in there.

Emma looks at Henry and can see in his eyes that he really did have what she wished for him, he did get his best change. Regina had been his best chance. "So… I'm guessing this is where I come in, you want me to do some hand waving" she chuckled hoping to cheer him up even a little but she knew that nothing would work. What would work would be Regina- she always knows what Henry needs even when he doesn't. Henry still looked no different. Emma could tell she wasn't alone in fearing what they would find. Obviously, they were desperate to find Regina but it was the thought of what state they would find her in that scared them.

Emma brought Henry into a tight embrace ruffling his hair in the process before sighing. "You ready kid?" as asked cautiously. Henry simply nodded, He was eager to find his mom and give her the biggest hug he could manage. Emma steps away from Henry and closer to the wall. She closes her eyes to calm herself and focus her energy into her magic. She raises her hand and with all the energy and hope she can muster she tries to will the door to appear.

She looks in amazement as the door slowly appears. Her mouths drops open for a moment as she mentally congratulates herself. She leans forwards and pushes the door too, slightly surprised by the fact that it opens.

There is a steep stairwell going down into darkness. Emma turns to Henry and before she can get a word out Henry runs towards the stairs grabbing Emma by the hand and pulling her with him on the way. They both race down the stairs hand in hand. Both silently praying Regina is okay and actually in the 'secret' basement.

At the bottom of the stairwell they come to a corridor with just once mahogany door at the end. They both pause for a split moment to share a hopeful look before darting straight for the door. "WAIT!" Emma suddenly shouts as Henry goes to open the door without hesitation. He turns and gives Emma his best 'are you kidding me' look.

"Sorry kid, I … I just think maybe I should go in fist… you know just in case." Emma whispers not wanting to upset Henry further.

"Why?" Henry askes innocently with a more than confused look in his eyes almost hurt.

Emma brings herself down to Henrys height and puts a reassuring hand on his should. Henry looks away from Emma upset. Emma brings Henrys face to look at her and she looks him in the eyes. "Look kid, I know you wanna get to your mom but we don't know what we are gonna find…" she hesitates before continuing "she might not be in here for starters but if she is there a good chance that… well there's a chance she's hurt" she says but secretly hopes that she's wrong about Regina being hurt. She shakes the images of Regina in pain from her mind and tries to focus on getting Henry to understand that he might not want to see what could potentially be on the other side of the door.

Henry takes a deep breath and breathes it out deep in thought. "Okay, but shout for me if you find her… please" Henry gives Emma his best pleading look and she just nods at him understanding. Emma stands and moves to the door. She lets out a breath she didn't realise shed been holding and grabs the handle. She looks back at Henry before turning her gaze back to the door. She closes her eyes as she braces herself for what she might find.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Just to say I'm sorry it took a while for me to upload this chapter I lost my laptop but I have tried to make it longer than the previous one to make up for it. I felt I needed to be more descriptive in my writing so I have tried to take my time a little more to set the scene. I'm super new to this and have never written anything before so just bear with me whilst I get the hang. Thank you for the reviews and favourites too. I am really grateful for the support.

Anyway, here you go Chapter 2, hope you like it

"Regina?" Emma whispers "Regina, are you in here?" Emma feels around on the wall for the light switch and her eyes widen at the now lit room before her. The room seemed to be in pristine condition, perfectly organised in every way. There's a large white sofa accompanied with two black cushions. Hanging on the wall is a beautifully simplistic mirror. The rug in the middle of the room gives it a homely feel along with the fireplace by the table covered in frames holding pictures of Henry and Regina, just Henry and even one with all three of them- Emma included. Also in the room is a table with a chair either end and a pair on candles settled in the middle.

Emma walks a bit further into the room and notices there's even more space. There are two large pillars holding up and extra section of the basement, they're fairly bare apart from "OH MY GOD REGINA" Emma shouts running to the woman who is sat loosely against the pillar, her head dropped forward facing her slightly bent knees. She's got her arms round the back of the beam and rope is tearing into her wrists as it binds them together. She has a scarf of some sort covering her eyes and tape over her mouth. When she doesn't react to Emma's scream in any way Emma realises she must be unconscious. Emma makes her way hastily over to the woman.

Emma crouches down behind the pillar and begins untying Reginas red raw wrists. Emma brings Reginas arms round to how they should be and places them in her lap. She continues freeing Regina by taking the scarf from around Reginas head that covered her eyes. She tries to remove the tape from Reginas mouth as carefully as she can, she doesn't want to cause the woman any more pain. She succeeds for a moment but then she must have pulled the tape too hard because it ripped off and Regina jumped into consciousness with a scream. Regina immediately brings her hands up to her face and her knees up to her chest. Emma didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Regina, not too tightly for fear of hurting her. Regina protested the embrace pushing Emma away kicking and screaming for her to get off. Emma refused to give in, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing, the woman she was holding had always been so strong and confident but was now reduced to a fearful and hurt person who she didn't recognise. This just made Emma want to hold her closer and tighter so she did just that whispering into Reginas ear "It's okay Regina, it's just me, It's Emma, shh I've got you…" This didn't calm Regina, she just continued her screams and protests, Emma wondered if she had heard her under the noise.

"Mom, what's going on I can hear screaming, I'm coming in!" Henry shouted from outside the door. Before Emma could respond telling him to stay outside- she knew Regina wouldn't like him seeing her like this- Henry ran in and quickly spotted them joining them on the floor. He reached out his hand to try and hold Reginas hand, which proved difficult as she was busy trying to push Emma and his away. Once he had Reginas hand in his own he started talking in a reassuring tone "Mom…Mom listen it's Me, Henry. Emmas here too we're not letting anybody else in and we want to help you but you've gotta calm down" she slowly seemed to be calming down no longer screaming and hardly pushing anymore with the kicking completely stopped too. Henry knew what would help her calm completely "Mom…. Please, I love you Mom …" Regina stopped completely and relaxed into Emmas embrace still refusing to open her eyes just yet. Henry takes a glance at his birth mother and she smiles and gives him a nod that he knows mean "well done, kid". Henry goes and kneels the other side of Regina and joins the embrace the 2 of them creating a protective circle around Regina.

A few moments passed with the 3 of them all huddled together, each silently grateful for the silence. "Emma?" It was so quiet Henry and Emma almost didn't hear Reginas confused whisper. She was still locked in their embrace but was shifting a little bit in an attempt to look at around and to check they were definitely there still with her.

"I'm here Regina, Me and Henry are both here." Emma comforted Regina as Henry withdrew from the embrace.

"Let's go, are we taking her to the hospital?" Henry said as he stood tall looking at both his mothers still on their knees. Emma gently trying to get Regina to stand, when Regina hissed in pain at the movement in her legs Emma looked at her then at Henry.

"Yeah kid she needs to be checked out big time, can you get the door?" before Henry had a chance to move he felt Regina grab a weak hold of his arm and she gave Emma a deathly serious stare.

"No…. I … I don't want …. The hospital… just home…" Regina managed to get out between heavy pained breaths

Emma looked at her confused "What, you can't be serious Regina, look at you, you can't even move, please let us just get you check out, you're in pain we can see that"

Regina cut her off "Please" she hid her face to try to stop her tears being visible to the blonde in front of her, she didn't want to show anymore weakness than she already had, she couldn't believe herself having the meltdown she did in Emmas arms not that long ago. Emma could see the pained and pleading look in Reginas eyes and when Regina moved her face from her she caught sight of the tears Regina had fought so hard to fight back. She just wanted to help her and if she really didn't want the hospital Emma would have to just find another way to make things better, she figured she could heal her somewhat with magic as long as Regina coached her through it.

"Okay, we won't go to the hospital I promise" Emma looked to Henry before continuing "Henry can you grab the door for us and we will head home" To be honest Emma really wanted to go out and find whatever bastard did this to Regina and introduce them to her fist but she knew Regina needed her right now. Emma was brought from her thought by Regina shrieking in pain as she tried to lift herself to her feet. She slumped back down to her knees and was about to try again before Emma put her hand out to stop her before looking at her reassuringly "Regina, there is no way you're going to be able to walk in this much pain… I'm gonna carry you out okay? But I can probably magic us all back to your place once were outside" letting the words come as softly as she could whilst positioning herself ready to lift Regina.

Regina looked at Emma sharply "No need Miss Swan, I'm …Fine" Regina was slowly able to talk more without it hurting but the last part was still as painful as before so she was trying to keep her words to minimum. She was lying obviously but she really did not want to be carried by Emma swan of all people who would no doubt bring it up multiple times in the future to prove her strength or just to wind the mayor up.

Emma saw right through Reginas words, as usual. "Regina…" Emma wanted to look Regina in the eyes so the brunette would understand her care for her, so using her finger and thumb gently on Reginas chin Emma brought Reginas gaze to herself. "Regina, you don't need to bring your walls right back up, please trust me … before this whole nightmare happened I thought we were past all this… I thought we were friends, maybe even…" Emma drifted off slightly in thought. She didn't really know where she was going with her own sentence, what did she mean by 'maybe even' the more she thought about it she slowly started to realise what she almost admitted to the woman in front of her and she scrunched her face up a little and the thought of how Regina most probably would've responded- no doubt her walls would have never broken away- ever. Regina noticed that Emma was so lost in her own thought that she probably would finish the sentence she started so Regina decided to hazard a guess at the ending "…best friends?" She looked the blonde over trying to decipher if she was correct.

Emma was pulled from her thought by Reginas guess and looked back at Regina. "Something like that, yeah" she paused for a short moment before looking into Reginas eyes thoughtfully with a sigh "Now will you please let me carry you, I want to get you out of here as quickly as we can" She tried her hardest to convey how sincere she was to Regina hoping that she would give in and accept the help.

Regina thought for a moment. She really did want to get away before anybody came back, she couldn't take her kidnappers returning, she couldn't face any more pain. She just wanted to be safe, she just wanted to get away and Emma had offered her just that, Emma was saving her. "Okay" she looked at Emma timidly and seeing the big grin across the sheriff face brought an unfamiliar warmth to her heart. For the first time in 11 days she actually felt a shred of joy inside and it surprised her that it was the sheriffs big goofy smile that caused that.

Emma had stood not long ago during their conversation but she couched back down beside Regina again and she scooped Regina up as carefully as she could treating Reginas worryingly limp frame as you would a fragile baby. Emma carried Regina bridle style through the door, nodding a thanks Henrys way as she passed through. Emma continued up the steep stairwell and out the door. Regina was surprised by how much she didn't hate being carried by Emma, she felt really very safe in the saviours arms. She figured it was due to Emma being there to save her. Regina gently twisted her head and nuzzled her head into Emma neck. She had never felt more safe than that moment in Emmas arms, not that she would admit that too the blonde, she could do without the mocking comments that she assumed she would receive. Reginas movement and tightening of the embrace didn't go unnoticed by Emma who secretly loved the fact that she was providing comfort in such a way to Regina. She couldn't explain it but she felt what was almost like butterflies in her stomach when she glanced down to look at the woman she was carrying.

Once the three of the were outside Emma waved her hand as much as she could, whilst still holding Regina comfortably above the ground, signalling for Henry to come closer. Henry knew what his mother was getting at so he reached out his hand and took her hand in his. As he did it they were engulfed in white smoke and the next thing they knew they were all in Reginas perfectly pristine bedroom. "Henry, can you get your mom a drink of water please?" Emma asked Henry as she reluctantly but gently put Regina down, she had enjoyed the contact but she did have to admit that her arms were going to sleep a little bit. Henry nodded and left the room, the should of his feet going down the stairs could be heard for a while until the sound faded.

Henry had walked slowly on purpose, worried to leave his mom whilst she was so badly hurt but he knew Emma would take care of her in any moments he wasn't there. She was the saviour after all. Although when Henry started to think back to the moment he'd witnessed of Emma talking to Regina about them becoming closer, He couldn't help but wonder from Emmas drifting off and choice of wording if maybe… just maybe, there was more to it than her just doing what 'the saviour' is supposed to do. He thought about how sometimes one his two mothers would gaze at the other for a bit too long and with a sparkle in their eye. Both of them had done it on more than one occasion. It was at that point that a little imaginary light bulb went off in Henrys head. He suddenly realised what was going on, he knew how they both felt about each other. He was sure, even if neither of them knew it yet- Henry realised that the belonged together. He forgot about his original quest to get his mother water for a moment as he began to plan a new operation in his head.

Upstairs in Reginas Bedroom Emma was helping Regina lie down comfortably on the bed. Once Regina was as comfortable as she could be Emma decided to grab her some pyjamas figuring Regina would appreciate the change into more comfortable clothing. Regina, however wasn't aware that's what Emma was doing so when the blonde turned around to leave Regina panicked and reached her hand and clasped Emmas in her own making Emma jump slightly and herself wince a little in pain at her own sudden movement. "Wait" she paused for a moment looking away from Emmas confused but comforting gaze. "Please …stay" Regina let out just above a whisper not wanting to seem so in need but also desperate to be reassured she was definitely safe. She hated feeling like this, she hated that she was letting herself be so weak. She could practically hear her mothers voice in her head taunting her for being just so.

During her thoughts Regina hadn't noticed that Emma was now perched on the edge of the bed. Emma leant a bit to get a better look at Reginas hidden face. She brought her index finger to underneath Reginas chin and carefully brought Reginas eyes to look at her. "Hey…Regina, listen I'm not leaving okay, I was just going to grab you some pjs so you could change." Emma Looked into Reginas eyes before looking for any sign of discomfort and when she found none she brought herself to sit beside Regina on the bed , but not under the covers with Regina, she didn't want to push any boundaries. "I'm gonna stay right here with you okay, I won't leave your side until you are ready for me to… or until you get sick of me" Emma joked a little hoping to cheer the atmosphere a little ,she didn't really expect her attempt to work but to her surprise it did, she saw an albeit small smile appear on Reginas face, but it was still a smile no matter how slight it was.

Regina felt her heart flutter as she realised that Emma really meant it she really would stay with her as long as she needed. She adjusted herself and looked into Emmas eyes contently. Emma smiled at her happily, realising that Regina was going to speak and giving her the time she needed to start. Regina knew what she wanted to ask, she wanted to ask Emma to join her under the covers and hold her and make her feel as safe as she did in the previous embrace, however Regina was worried Emmas response would end in Regina feeling like shed made a fool of herself so she decided against it. So, she just moved herself back to her previous position slowly trying not to strain her pained body too much.

Emma was confused for just a moment before it hit her. She thought about the look in the brunettes eyes just moments before she had moved back away from the blonde. Emma realised that Regina must have changed her mind, she must have been concerned that she wouldn't have got the answer she wanted. Emma took it upon herself to ease Reginas mind. She figured if she subtly answered her question then maybe Regina would feel more able to open up to her in the ,hopefully, not too distant future. Emma turned onto her side and slid down the bed a bit so that her eyes met Reginas. Regina just looked at Emma slight confusion in her eyes but she didn't say a word. Emma took this as her chance to speak. "Regina…" She hesitated for a moment "Do you think it would be ok if I held you, just till you fall asleep… it would make me feel better" Emma wasn't lying it would make her feel better to bring comfort to Regina. When Regina didn't reply Emma knew that meant she was thinking about it because she hadn't immediately brushed her off. To Emma this meant Regina was tempted to agree but just needed that last bit of a push in the right direction. "Please... just humour me" Emma finished hoping she had succeeded.

Regina knew exactly what Emma was doing. She was making it seem like this would only be for her own benefit but she knew that Emma knew the brunette also wanted this herself, she wanted the comfort, she wanted to be held. Regina was grateful that Emma had tried to mask it in a way to make it seem like it was for Emma , so that Regina would feel less … well less embarrassed and unsure. Regina kept her eyes on Emmas and saw nothing but love and care when she looked into them. Could it be that Emma swan truly cared for Regina, could she care for her as much as her eyes portrayed. Regina was losing herself to her thoughts so she brushed them off quickly and smiled at Emma and nodded.

Emma grinned but not too much, she didn't want to freak Regina out with her over eagerness. She just wanted to make Regina feel safe, or as safe as she could be considering what she must have been through these past 11 days, but Emma decided now was not the time to push for answers on that. She opened her arms welcoming Regina into a warm embrace. Regina brought herself as close as she could into Emmas warm hug. It wasn't until she was lying with Emmas arms fully around her and her head rested under Emmas chin that she realised just how much she needed this. She had been through a lot but for just that moment she wanted to completely forget it and just be in the moment with the saviour- her saviour. She nuzzled further into Emmas neck and felt Emma slightly and carefully tighten their embrace. "Thank you" Regina let out in a slightly muffled whisper but Emma still caught it gratefully with a smile and before she even realised what she was doing she had moved her head and was placing a soft and loving kiss to the top of Reginas head. Emma momentarily panicked with a blush but calmed when Regina sighed happily and she realised that was Reginas way of telling her it was okay and she was grateful for the act.

Both women lay there in equally lost in thought. Neither realising that they were thinking of the same thing. As if their thoughts were connected they both thought to themselves the same three words exactly just before drifting peacefully to sleep in each other's arms. "Could we be...?"

Not long after they fell asleep Henry came into the room with the glass of water he finally remembered and set it down on the bedside table. He smiled sweetly when he saw his two mothers sleeping happily both looking content in their embrace. He wondered to himself how long it would take them to get it. To understand, he wondered how many subtle hints he would have to drop and how many times he would have to suggest them spending time alone together before they realised what was right in front of them. Of course, Henry didn't know that deep down they both already knew and it would take long at all for them to become apparent. Henry took one last look over to his mothers before heading out of the room. As he closed the door and went to walk to his room he shook his head whilst chuckling lightly to himself. "Knew it.".

A/N = I know not much happened in terms of moving forward with the plot of what happened to Regina in this chapter but I am getting to it, Promise

Thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

Emma swan hadn't always been a light sleeper but growing up in the foster system had caused her to become one of those people who are woken easily by even the slightest of sound or movement. So naturally, when Emma felt nudging, a knee colliding with her abdomen and heard the muffled cries and pleading of Regina in the midst of a nightmare she was roused from her slumber without a problem. Emma's eyes flew open and landed on the brunette still wrapped loosely in her arms but slowly moving away as she kicks and pushes Emma from herself. "Please…" "Stop" a tear slid down Regina's already soaked cheek "Get off"!

At this Emma springs into action. She readjusts herself and puts her arms lightly on Regina's shoulders. "Regina, hey… it's okay… you're having a nightmare…" Regina just keeps flailing around, her eyes shut tightly but not keeping the tears from falling. Emma starts to stroke Regina's arm with one hand and wipe her tear softly away with the other. "Regina, come on wake up, it's just a nightmare." When nothing happens, Emma figures out her next step and gently starts to shake Regina from her nightmare by her shoulders.

Regina shoots up with a scream whilst her eyes fly open, she winces in pain at the speed of her movement. She is covered in sweat and tears with some of her brunette locks sticking to her forehead. She looks to Emma who hasn't moved for fear of startling the other woman. "Emma…?" with that scared confused whisper she falls into Emma's welcoming arms and holds tightly to the blonde's shirt like her life depends on it, almost as if Emma would disappear if she let go or even loosened her grip in the slightest. Emma keeps her arms around Regina in a protective embrace whilst rubbing her hand in reassuring circles on the trembling woman's back, in hopes to calm her.

Regina's breathing begins to even out and Emma realised that she has drifted back off to sleep but Emma opts not to move, she doesn't want to wake her so she just stays there holding Regina. She spends most of the night watching the rise and fall of Regina's chest as she dreams peacefully, she also takes a few glances of her face and finds that Regina looks just as stunning whilst she sleeps.

When Emma realises she won't be sleeping anytime soon herself she takes this moment to do what she's been waiting to do since the moment they saw how much pain Regina had endured during the time she was missing. Emma collected her thoughts and focused on her magic, thinking about one thing only. She thought about Regina's injuries and she just pictured them going away, she envisioned them disappearing and Regina feeling no pain once morning comes. A bright light surrounded Regina's fragile form emitting from Emma's hands. After a few moments, the light faded but so had all the bruises, cuts and marks. Emma had done it, she had successfully healed Regina. Although she was proud of herself she knew that healing the physical pain was nothing compared to how much it will take to heal Regina's emotional and psychological pain from the ordeal she went through- whatever it was that happened. She knew that Regina would open up right away but she hoped that Regina trusted her enough to not wait too long.

Emma must have drifted off at some point because next thing she knows her eyes are blinking open and there's a blindingly more significant amount of light filling the room. She looked around the room and took everything in. Panic immediately set in when she realised she was alone. Although deep down Emma knew that Regina could have just got up and decided to go downstairs without waking her but she couldn't help that recent events had her fearing the worst. Emma bolted for the door ready to search but before she even got out the room she thought she heard something. She wasn't sure where the sound had come from so she paused and waited, hoping that shed hear it again and know where it was. When she heard it again she heard the sound again but this time she knew exactly what is was and where it came from. More importantly who it came from. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking to check Regina's bathroom first. She hastily made her way to the door and gently knocked to let Regina know she was there before pushing the door open slightly and sliding into the room through the little gap.

Almost immediately Emma spotted Regina, she was huddled in the far corner of the room with her knees drawn up to her chest held to herself by her crossed arms and her face was buried in her knees. The brunette's shoulders bounced up and down in an almost shaking manner as she tried hold back her crying but she wasn't getting very far. "Oh Regina…" Emma almost whispered as she sighed for the other woman. Regina just shook her head in response without lifting it from her knees. Emma held back her own tears as she took in the sight of the woman before her. She made her way over to her and slid herself down beside her and put her left arm around Regina's shoulders bringing her right up to rest on Regina's leg stroking it gently to comfort the woman. Regina leaned ever so slightly into Emma but didn't break the hold she had of herself. "It's okay, we'll just sit here for a bit, we don't have to talk or go anywhere for a while … I've got you".

"Thank you" Regina sighed out so quietly that if it hadn't been silent in the room then Emma was sure she wouldn't have heard her.

Emma wasn't sure how long had passed whilst they were sat in Regina's bathroom and if she was being off she had zoned out a little bit. But it wasn't until she heard a distinct sigh coming from Regina that she was brought back to reality. "I need to go and wake henry up for school, it must be at least 7 by now" Regina said so confidently that Emma almost forgot how frail she really was at the moment.

Emma got up off the floor and turned back to Regina "It's okay I can go and get him up, you can just chill up here if you'd like" Emma offered with a smile but her face soon burrowed in confusion when she saw Regina's face drop impossibly further at her suggestion.

Before Emma could question it, Regina said "Emma, you don't understand… I need… I need to do this ... I need to do something." praying for Emma to understand she gave her a pleading look.

Emma dropped down to meet Regina's eyes and took her hands in her own "Yea Regina I understand" she said with a smile "you go wake up the kid and how about I go downstairs and sort breakfast?" Emma suggested, wanting to be helpful in any way she could.

"You can cook?" Regina asked with the first signs of a smirk but being completely serious with her question.

"Define cook…" Emma questioned with a wink and her usual goofy grin. She was really happy that Regina was already able to sarcastically question her skills - that at least meant that her presence was indeed helpful. Emma wasn't prepared for the next sound to come from Regina, she almost wasn't sure it was real but Regina let out a little chuckle at Emma's question with made Emma's heart soar. Trying to not make a huge deal out of it so as to not make Regina second guess it, Emma brought herself to stand again not letting go of Regina's hands. "You need help?"

"Little bit" Regina answered back as she steadied herself and pushed herself up onto her feet whilst Emma pulled her up a bit supporting her wait. Regina tumbled forward a bit when she made it to her feet but was caught by Emma's hands on her waist. They stayed like that for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes and momentarily forgetting the world around them. They both knew they needed to break away and go about the day but neither of them were ready to leave this moment just yet.

Emma broke the silence tilting her head to the side a little not losing her locked gaze into Regina's eyes. "You ready?" nodding to the door suggesting what she meant. Regina nodded as they both stepped apart and headed to the door.

Regina was the first to make her way out of her bedroom but as she was halfway out of the door she stopped. Regina turned back to Emma and with the best smile she could manage she spoke "Thank you Emma."

Emma's head shot up and she looked a little bit confused as her brow furrowed and her nose crinkled. "What for… you said that already?" "I wasn't just going to leave you in there on your own" Emma said with a sincere smile.

Regina shook her head to show the blonde that wasn't what she was talking about. "I know what you did, I woke up and all my pain was gone… thank you… I of all people know how much healing can drain your energy" she thought for a second and then continued "you didn't have to do that for me" she dropped her head a little, annoyed at herself for all the help she was letting herself accept from her friend. Friend… she thought. She wasn't sure what was going on in her head, she had always felt like Emma was different but in the last few weeks before the accident she was starting to feel a real connection to the blonde. She didn't know what to do with herself, she knew that Emma saw her as a friend but she couldn't shake the feeling that she might feel the same butterflies in her stomach every time they are close to each other. Maybe , just maybe, Emma felt the same.

Regina hadn't realised how lost in her own thoughts she was until she felt Emma's index finger under her chin, silently asking her to look at her. "Regina?" Emma asked and Regina let her gaze be brought up to Emma's loving beautiful eyes. "Hey… where'd you go on me…?" Emma asked sounding slightly concerned at the brunette's silence.

Regina stayed quiet a little longer and just looked into Emma's eyes feeling nothing but comfort and seeing nothing but love and care in those bright blue eyes. If only it was a simple as just coming right out with it and telling her how I feel, Regina was thinking to herself about all the things she wanted to tell the blonde and somehow something slipped out from her mouth "I love you" … Wait what, did I just say that out loud? Regina couldn't believe she'd been so careless and she knew for sure that Emma would shoot her down, how had she said that out loud.

"I love you too". Emma surprised Regina with her own admission. Regina was slightly worried she was going to wake up any minute and this was all actually a dream so she decided to grab the chance. She couldn't bare wait a moment longer. Regina brought her hand up to cup Emma's cheek and Emma mirrored her actions lightly caressing Regina's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Regina had never felt so sure of anything in her whole life when she learnt forward and captured Emma's lips with her own in the most perfectly gentle kiss filled with nothing but love.

Neither could believe they had finally admitted their true feelings about the other and as they both deepened the kiss and lost themselves in this perfect moment they both thought to themselves "She loves me".

A/N:

I know this took forever to post, sorry for that. I've hit a bit of a block but I'm trying to power through, I know what I want to right but I'm having trouble figuring out how to make it all fit and word together. I hope that makes sense. '

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it's not exactly what I had planned- I hadn't planned the kiss but it kind of felt right and I just sort of wrote it in the moment. If anyone feels like it was too soon I am sorry because I get where you would be coming from with that- it just sort of happened. Although I think I know how I want to write the next chapter I'm just not sure how much I'm going to get into it. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, they mean more than I can express.

See you in chapter 4 Besos x


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning for mentions of violence and Extra big warning for description of rape- they will be in the flashbacks only for this chapter so if you still want to read the rest but skip these parts then you can just avoid the italics** **Flashbacks are in** _ **italics**_

 **Also, I'm super super sorry it's so late. I can't believe it took me so long to get this posted. I tried a couple different versions of the flashbacks and the bit towards the end took a while longer to write than I thought it would. I don't know for the life of me why this chapter was so challenging for me- I just couldn't get my head into the write place to sit down and write anything. I eventually decided to hand write it first because sometimes that's easier for me, that's how this started- I just doodled and somehow wrote chapter one… anyway I've started the next chapter so it should be a bit easier. I'm hoping it will be out before Christmas** _ **.**_

As Regina and Emma share their first kiss they feel as though they are the only two in the world right now, it's just the two of them in their own bubble. Emma is cautious with the kiss as she doesn't want to push Regina and so she is slightly surprised when she feels Regina's tongue swiping gently across her lips seeking permission, yet she happily grants Regina's wish. They begin to explore each other as the passion of the kiss excels. Regina's arms wrap tightly around Emma's waist to deepen the kiss and Emma brings one arm around Regina's waist whilst she brings the other hand up to the back of Regina's head. Emma's fingers begin to roam through Regina's luscious brunette locks and before Emma can even comprehend what's going on Regina is pulling away and pushing Emma back. "STOP!" Regina yells her voice not hiding the hint of fear at all well. Within the blink of an eye Regina has left the room and runs from the mansion, Emma can't help but notice the tears that threatened to fall from Regina's eyes. Emma feels momentarily confused and slightly shocked until she realises the horrible mistake she's made.

As Regina's running down the pathway from her home and rounding the corner she pulls to a halt and takes several deep breaths to calm herself before she begins to walk again. She hates that she feels this way, she wishes she could tell Emma but she doesn't want Emma to see her differently- she must use her walls and keep up her confident mayor act if she's going to get through this. She tells herself she has gotten over far worse, that she has been strong for so long that showing any vulnerability would be seen as pathetic, she reminds herself of her mother's famous line "love is weakness". She can't let Emma love her, not after what happened. She can't have Emma know how broken she has become- if she did she would for sure limit her time seeing Henry because it would be better for him. She begins to think about how fragile he had seen her be, she needed to get back to how she was. She continued to think and mutter to herself "no matter what had happened whilst shed been gone there is no excuse for me 'The evil queen' be weak".

Regina had been so lost in thought, she hadn't really paid any attention to where her legs where taking her but when she stopped herself walking and looked at where she was she felt almost faint and inhaled a deep breath in an attempt not to panic. She had arrived at the wall to which her hidden door- her hidden basement was located. She had subconsciously taken herself to the place of her nightmares from the night before- the place she was sure would now haunt her forever. All her original memories and thoughts of it now tainted. She internally argued with herself on whether she should just turn around and walk away. After much consideration, she decides that she might as well go in and face it, maybe it will help to go back there and see it how it had been 13 days ago- before anything happened. Maybe it would help her move forward if she went in there alone, to be there without anyone hurting her and being there of her own accord once again.

Regina procrastinated for a little while before finally heading into the basement. By the time she had reached the door she was one hundred percent certain that this was what she needed to do- what she wanted to do. To avoid second guessing herself she flung the tall door open and flicked the lights on with an effortless wave of her hand. She thought she could handle coming here, she thought it would help- she had no idea just how wrong she was. Unlike she had predicted, the minute she stepped into the room she felt every ounce of her strength escape her body and she collapsed to her knees with a painful thud. It would have hurt but she felt numb the moment she started to think about what had happened not all that long ago in this very room. She wondered what on earth could have possessed her to bring herself here, she had never regretted anything before in her life, she was starting to get a feel of regret now though. As she knelt there she brought her hands to cover her face, she hadn't realised tears ad fallen until her shaking hands made contact with her cheeks. As she closed her eyes a flashback of an unforgettable event played out unmercifully through her mind.

-FLASHBACK-

 _She meets the floor with a harsh crash and before she can react she's being flipped over onto her back. She tries to prop herself up on her scraped and weak forearms. She almost manages before another bruising hit comes crashing down on her like lighting in a storm. As her body crumples back to the ground she wills her magic to work, but she can feel it's been drained since her attacker has brought her here multiple days ago. Panic soars through her as she feels his weight above herself. She can feel his breath angrily hitting against her neck and he begins to harshly whisper threats into her ear. "You may have been powerful before but now you're all alone, powerless and so very weak. I plan to make you pay for everything you've done- You're evil and you deserve to suffer, do you understand?!" She knows he doesn't want her response because she truly can't understand why, why he's deciding to do this now. Why he's brought her here or how he even knows about this place. She just lies there trying her very best not to let the tears fall- he doesn't deserve her tears. Despite her efforts, a single tear slides down her cheek. She closes her eyes and braces herself for his next hit, it never comes. She hopes this means he is done for the day. She feels his weight lift from her and wonders if he's leaving._

 _She blinks her eyes open in hopes of finding him halfway out of the door. However, upon opening her eyes she is horrified to find him undressing himself from the waist down. 'Surely he wouldn't tale things this far?' she wondered to herself as she tried to back herself as far away from him as her strength would allow. Once he noticed her doing so a sinister grin overtook his face and he began to make his way over to Regina. He lowered himself between her legs and grabbed her knees and pulled her back towards him. His rough hands took a hold of the mayors crinkled grey skirt and he pushed it up over her waist with worryingly little effort. He reached for her underwear next and when she wouldn't budge he brought a harsh fist to her abdomen yelling "you're wasting your time!"._

 _Regina froze as he somehow managed to remove her underwear. She thought back to Leopold and how she had never been strong enough to fight him off and she willed herself to be strong enough this time- she wasn't about to let this happen again. She felt a sudden surge of strength and kneed her captor square in the chest. She managed to fight him off for quite some time. It was when he started to taunt her about things he couldn't have known about- things about Leopold doing exactly this to her many times when she was younger – that she lost whatever strength she had left and she felt him force his way inside her whilst he grabbed her lips with his for a forceful, painful kiss. His intrusion was extremely painful and she just hoped this would be over with as soon as possible. She thought to herself "Maybe he will let me go free after he's fulfilled his disgusting little act.". With one final excruciating thrust she winced as she felt him finish inside her. He withdrew himself from Regina and with that she hurriedly readjusted her skirt back to how it had been, with all the energy she could manage._

 _Next thing she knew she was being forced across the room, being returned to the pillar at which he had left her tied to every night so far. Once he had completed tying her back up and re-dressing himself he left the basement._

 _The second Regina heard the door shut she allowed the tears to fall. She wept for what felt like hours that night until, thankfully, she was graced with sleep. If only for a short while._

-ENDOF FLASHBACK-

Suddenly Regina felt warm arms wrap around her in an embrace. For a split second, she panicked until she realised the young boy they belonged to. She sighed in relief as she remembered that it was in the past and she had been rescued by the very same boy her with her and his birth mother. She rested her head on her son's shoulder as she quietly sobbed relieved tears into the loving embrace. "It's okay mom, I'm here, you're safe" Henry reassured his mother and he felt her relax and return the hug as she brought her arms around his and held him tightly in their hug. "I'll protect you, I love you mom".

Although Regina was unhappy with herself that her son had witnessed her like this and felt the need to protect her, she couldn't deny how proud this made her feel of him. He really was growing to be a wonderful, caring, brave young man. "I love you too, my little prince."

The two sat there for a while, both very content to just be in each other's company. They hadn't really had any mother son time in a while and then she was gone. This was their first moment alone since he and Emma found her the day previously and they were both revelling in the comfort it brought. Henry reluctantly broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about it mom, I know I'm not an adult but you can still talk to me, Emma told me you might not be ready but if you are, I'm here to listen" Henry said pully back a little to look his mother in the eyes with a hopeful smile.

Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips "Henry, that is very thoughtful of you but I'm your mother, you shouldn't be the one I'm a burden to- nobody should…" Regina trailed off, her smile fading slowly.

Henry could see the confliction in his mother's eyes "Mom, you're not a burden for being upset, I know something bad happened. You should talk to someone even if it's just to help take your mind off whatever happened" Henry was trying his best to convince his mother and decided to pull out the big guns "It would mean a lot to me if you talked to someone, I think it would help cheer you up. I just want you to be happy again mom"

Regina could feel the tears building in her eyes and so pulled Henry back into a tight embrace. "Sweetheart, I am happy, I'm so happy whenever I'm with you, you're the best son I could've asked for, I love you so so much" She began peppering kisses on his forehead as she spoke. She knew soon he would be 'too old' for kisses from mom so she decided it would be a wise idea to get as many in as possible before that fateful day. After a couple more kisses and squeezes she released Henry from the embrace and gently lifted his chin so his gaze met hers "It would make you feel better if I spoke to Emma is what you're saying isn't it…?" she asked in a mockingly accusing tone.

Henry smiled at his mother and then spoke "You two seemed to be getting along and then this morning I went into your room and Ma was upset about something, she wouldn't say what but when I realised you had left without saying goodbye I figured something happened between you two…" Henry looked at Regina expectantly, hoping for answers.

"We are getting along Henry, I just needed some time this morning ok, it's hard to explain but, how about this…" she hesitated for a moment but she knew she'd have to talk to Emma about everything-including the flashback- soon. "I will get you to school" she looked at her watch and sighed "which you are already late for … but that okay because you were checking on me, next time though… school comes first" she got an unconvincing nod from Henry in return but she figured that's the best she was going to get in these circumstances. "…And then I will go home and talk to Emma" she knew now that there was no backing out but in a way, she felt as though she agreed with Henry. No matter how much she hated being a burden to others, how much she hated to show vulnerability or weakness. She really felt as though she at least owed the blonde an explanation for her quick getaway this morning, Emma can't have meant to upset her. She knew she could trust Emma, anyway. After all, Emma had saved her, she wouldn't have done that and taken care of her every second since if she didn't care. She wouldn't have told Regina she loved her if she didn't care. Regina's thoughts went back to their kiss, she loved the feel of being so close to the blonde and she hoped shed be able to kiss her again.

Her thoughts of their first kiss were cut short by Henrys voice. "You promise mom?" Henry looked into his mother's eyes for any sign of uncertainty but he only saw content and maybe a little bit of happy and he was sure that she had been thinking about his blonde mother. He hugged her again just as she was about to respond.

Once settled into another hug with her son Regina simply said, with a confident tone "Promise" as a smile overtook her face.

Another few minute's past before Regina started patting Henrys back and he realised what she was about to say "don't ruin the moment mom" he said in a light-hearted voice. He felt his mother chuckle against his shoulder.

Regina removed herself from the hug and brought herself and henry to stand. She looked at him with the best authoritive mayor face she could whilst looking at his puppy dog eyes. She spoke with an un-matching tone that was soft "Time for school" Henry went to protest but then he remembered the deal he had made with his brunette mother just moments ago, and so he reluctantly gave in with a nod, he was feeling lucking he got away with being this late.

The pair made their way out of the basement without looking back and walked to school practically joined at the hip neither one wanting to stray too far from the other after the mornings events. Once they reached the school there were children outside for recess and so when Regina leaned and pressed a kiss to henrys forehead he was mortified to see some fellow class mates had been looking over their way, he loved his mom but there are certain places he can't be seen getting covered in her kisses and school was definitely on the list. So, henry put his hand on his mom's shoulder and gave her a quirked smile trying to give her a hint.

Regina suddenly realised that the moment had arrived- she was officially cramping his style. So, she refrained from embarrassing him further and spoke with a defeated smile "Okay… I guess it's time for school"

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so that's chapter 4.**

 **As I said before I had a couple different versions of the flash back and I was really unsure about having the whole rape situation. I'd really like to hear your opinions on that because it's made me super nervous to post it because I'm not sure if it's the right time or way to reveal it. However, I think I might now how to make it work and it is kind of important to the story. I'm sorry if taking the story down this road isn't what you were expecting and I hope it doesn't put anyone off.**

 **Another thing is I was wondering about how I've written the relationship between Regina and Henry because when I watch the show I think it's so beautiful their relationship as mother and son and It blows me away so I don't want to mess this up- I want to do it justice, so I'd love to hear your thoughts on that too.**

 **I'm going to reveal Regina's kidnapper when she talks to Emma about everything- don't worry I know there wasn't much swan queen in this chapter but it is coming, I promise and the next chapter will be very swan queen central.**

 **Right it's 1:46 am here so I think I'm out for the count today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **and as always, I love to see reviews so thank you very very much- it really makes my day.**

 **See you in chapter 5**

 **x**


	5. Chapter 5

-made some minor edits- noticed I had missed a word whilst typing here and there-

As Regina made her way towards the front door of her home she felt her stomach tighten and her heart began to race. She stopped once she reached the top step and closed her eyes inhaling a deep calming she really was ready to talk to Emma she couldn't help but feel exceptionally nervous. She's never really opened up to anyone about anything before , but, when it comes to the saviour she finally felt that she had someone she trusted with everything. She's not fully sure how she came to feel so trusting but Emma just made her feel something...Safe, possibly.

Regina was drawn from her daze by the voice of the very woman she'd been thinking about, on the other side of the door."So, umm" Emma paused to awkwardly clear her throat "Did you wanna open the door your side or you want me to get it this side…?" The unsure tone of her voice not lost to the was obviously trying to make sure that Regina did indeed want to be around her or if she wanted space.

Regina smiled softly to herself shaking her head with a gently slowly reached for the handle and tentatively opened the could see that the blonde had been crying also , evidenced by the redness to her eyes. Without any thought the pair stepped into each other's embrace wrapping their arms around each other both hanging on as if their lives depended on it.

They stayed like that in each others arms in their own little bubble from the world for a while before Emma decided the break the silence with a simple yet perfect "Hi" much like the one from when they first met. Neither of them had ever imagined they'd get the this place, they never even thought they'd do anything other than be at each other's throats and fighting over Henry. Never in their minds at all could they have thought they'd up falling in love. Sure there have been their fair few obstacles, what with 'soul mates' , curses, a long lost wicked sister and a one handed pirate not to mention the many many other things. Now though, those things had changed, Robin had been killed by hades , Zelena and Regina regained childhood memories and where now on to becoming the sisters they always could have been and Killian, well, Killian had never come back after leaving with captain Nemo that night. If Emma was honest with herself she got over faster than she expected and didn't really miss him, she thought that maybe what she had missed was the idea of him, the big happy family and the big white wedding. Now, standing here with Regina she realised that it wasn't hook she wanted that with, it was the woman who currently had her head restly where her shoulder blade and neck met.

Regina could feel that Emma was lost in thought so she just let herself get lost in the embrace for a while longer before pulling back slightly and meeting the blondes gaze. She rested her forehead against Emma's before breathing out her own "Hi". She brushed her lips against Emma's lips in a quick chaste kiss before stepping out from her arms but taking one of Emma's hands in her own and intertwining their fingers together. She proceeded to smile a gentle smile at the blonde before leading her into her office. Regina took a seat on the couch closely followed by Emma who sat not to close trying to give Regina the space to feel comfortable- she didn't want to make anymore of the same kind of mistakes as she had that morning in the bedroom. Regina however scooted herself closer to Emma so their thighs were touching ever so slightly.

Regina went to talk again but Emma beat her to it. "So listen about this morning...I completely wasn't thinking and I am so sorry, i know it doesn't make up for it but I am sorry…" Emma knew she was rambling and she felt more rambling would happen but she continued anyway. "I let myself get caught up in the moment and I know that you are not ready for it to go any further and it was getting intense, I get why you ran off , I know i shouldn't have tried to make a move to deepen things i didn't mean to make you feel anything other than safe and I …"

Emma was beginning to run out of breath so she was glad when Regina interrupted her , allowing her to catch her breath. "Emma please stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong …" upon seeing the unconvinced look on the blondes face she continued "I overreacted , I just panicked and had to get some air, I know i'm safe now, you do make me feel safe, you and Henry are just about the only people who do make me feel completely safe… which is why... I said you know… what i said this morning. I really meant it. I do… love you, with all my heart" Regina felt like a silly school girl confessing her feelings to a crush or something. She turned her head away from Emma to hide her on coming blush.

Emms had to shake her head slightly to bring herself from screaming with happiness , she knew they had already said it but this time it was just more intimate, more thought through. She brought her index finger to just under Regina's chin and carefully brought the brunettes gaze back to her. Once their eyes were locked on each others Emma smiled at Regina and began "Regina, I always felt alone as a kid, I never really thought I would find my parents as much as I would try to kid myself that I would, i honestly didn't think it would happen, I never really thought i would get a big happy family. Then… I met Neal" Regina gave Emma a look that suggested she really better have a good point if she was gonna be bringing up exes "For the first time in my life I felt like I could be happy and I was , for a bit , then that went to shit and in a way i'm happy it did- I know that sounds crazy but if you think about it , if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have given up Henry and I wouldn't have ended up here because he wouldn't have brought me to you. After the curse broke I got my parents and the whole family thing but it wasn't what i had thought, and the fact that they put me in a wardrobe and sacrificed me so that everyone else could get their happy ending didn't help, I kinda resented them for that to begin with. Then there's that whole thing with hook. " Emma could hear Regina's voice in her head 'Get to the point Swan' at the mention of a certain pirate. "Anyway, i thought I was happy, I thought i wanted the whole family life with him and i thought that i wanted the big white wedding and happily ever after with him but , Regina nobody else in this whole world understands me like you do , nobody knows when to just listen to me or the right time just just tell me to shut up. I pride myself on my super power but nobody else has the same , except you seem to know when i'm lying and somehow you know me better than myself, you know me like the back of your hand. My whole life I have looked for something i've always been searching I just dont think i realised until recently that what i was searching for was you Regina… so i am so so glad you love me because I Emma swan Love you so much i dont think i could regret anything i've ever done because its all led me right here, sat with you hoping that you realise and understand just how much you make me want to be my best self every day, for you. I love you Regina."

They were now facing each other on the couch and Emma hadn't realised that she had tears streaming her face but she noticed that Regina's beautiful brown eyes where glistening and hear cheeks had gentle tears dropping gracefully down them too. Emma lifted her hand to cup Regina's cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb before using her pinky finger of her other hand to clear the other cheek of tears. The brunette mirrored her actions and smiled softly at Emma sighing contently. "Emma… that is the most beautifully perfect thing anyone has ever said to me, I… I don't know what to say…I wasn't expecting that."

"Wow, well I am gonna write that down before I forget what I said" Emma said mockingly whilst pretending to search for paper and a pen.

"What?" Regina chuckled confused but finding the blonde amusing.

"For our vows" Emma said casually trying hard to stop a smile from appearing on her face and messing up the act.

"What?!" Regina repeated a little more alarmed this time. Admittedly she did see herself and Emma lasting the full stretch she knew it was far too soon for marriage and as far as she could remember she hadn't accepted a proposal.

Emma froze her movements and then raised her hands in a mock surrender , finally allowing the huge goofy grin to grace her face "Just ...a little joke" she said laughing slightly nervously.

Regina nudged Emma's knee with her hand "Well… Miss Swan , that was hilarious , thank you" she said sarcastically with the emphasis on the nickname she knew the blonde was 'so' fond of.

"Miss Swan…?" Emma quizzed "Again" Emma sounded like a moaning child who'd been scolded by their principal for doing something they knew they shouldn't have- nothing Emma was unfamiliar with.

"Fine" Regina said with a smile "Em-ma, how about you just…" Emma didn't like the sound of where this was going "Kiss me" .Not what Emma expected.

Emma took Regina's hand bowing as she did with more than a hint of mockery and dramatics to it and brought it to her lips, her eyes never leaving the brown ones she was gazing lowered their joined hands but didn't break the contact. "Now that … I can do, your majesty." Emma bowed again this time not so mockingly before bringing her face just a breath away from Regina's. Slowly Emma brushed her lips against luscious red lips and it wasn't long before the kiss deepend ,the brunette granted entrance with a parting of her lips and they were exploring each others mouths once again. Suddenly a white light shot out , passing through them from where their lips met .

They pulled apart both sporting shocked were panting slightly and it became evident that they would have had to part for air anyway but they both still missed the contact. Emma broke the silence with a question she already knew the answer to "Was that…?"

Regina had the biggest grin she felt shed ever had before taking taking both of Emma's hands in her own placing them in her lap, she inhaled a deep breath with a sigh of happiness following not far behind. She couldn't believe they hadn't seen it sooner , they had always been drawn together by fate and really the reason was obvious

"True love's kiss"

There you go, chapter 5:) . I don't know why that took me so long to write, i just couldn't get it out of my brain- the ideas were there and in the end i just wrote down a bunch of different bits down on scappy paper and transferred it and filled the gaps in on the laptop. I'm sorry it took nearly forever and I'm hoping that I will get my motivation back.

Chapter 6 will pick up right where this chapter left off and it's gonna be mostly Regina explaining everything to Emma, she will be opening up big time.

Your Reviews are really helping me too. When i was halfway through writing the chapter i just had to take a minute and re-read them because i had lost all my muse and they really helped get me back in the swing of it so thank you so much. I can't thank you guys enough for the support- it makes me all goofy and smiley so thank you :) I hope everyone had super happy holidays too and Happy new year!

See you in chapter 6

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses except that i didn't really know what to write and whatever i did write i hated so i've just gone for this version and hope you like it. I had multiple ideas for who to have as Regina's captor and multiple routes i wanted to take this but i decided on this guy because why not… Hope you like it.

HEADS UP- TW FOR MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND RAPE!

Thanks for the continued support and follows. I hope that the reveal at the end is ok cos thats the part i was super unsure about- i just really couldn't make my mind up because this story means so much to me i want it to work. Id also like to dedicate this chapter to a reader whose message they sent me really gave me the motivation to get going and get this posted so thank you so very much to Tammy Henson.

Without further ado… chapter 6:

"True. Loves. Kiss?... You're my… I'm your?" Emma was frantically pointing back and forth between the two of them, not really getting words out successfully. The brunette wasn't worried though, she knew Emma was just as thrilled about this revelation as herself , due to the sparkling smile the blonde couldn't hold seemed to be getting impossibly bigger with every breath. Regina didn't even try to prevent the soft laugh that slipped past her lips as she nodded her head in agreement with the frazzled sheriff before her.

Without further hesitation Emma lept forwards, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist , then sliding her hands down past her perfectly curved rear and lifting the brunette slightly from the was not a fan of the idea that the blonde might drop her so , she put on as serious a voice she could manage in what could only be described as a magical moment for them both. " so help me god." Before she could say anymore she was interrupted by lips colliding against her own in a slightly chaste yet passionate kiss, which she happily returned. All fear of being dropped dissipated as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and legs around her waist not breaking the kiss for anything, but instead,deepening it by swiping her tongue across Emma's lips which immediately parted leaving them to explore one another again in their now perfectly passion filled kiss.

Emma edged back towards the couch and once the back of her calves made contact she lowered herself and the mayor - who adjusted herself so she was now straddling the saviours lap. The blissful pair reluctantly broke apart from their kiss, panting softly ,once air became desperate need. Both were content to sit there,as they were gazing into one another's loving eyes. Emma notices how much the woman sat astride her is absolutely beaming and that knowledge elevates her own joy exceptionally "Are you happy Regina?" she asks cautiously.

Regina looks down at her saviour and in that moment she just wants to forget, she wants to smile say yes and forget that she hadn't come over for this. However, she had come over to talk to Emma. As much as she wanted to forget she was also ready to let her walls come crashing couldn't put it off any longer. "Emma I am , in this moment and with you very happy… but " she inhaled sharply and removed herself from Emma's lap and sat beside her taking the saviour's hands into her own running her thumb softly back and forth over the back of Emma's hand lovingly- Noting now that the smile had left Emma's face and her eyes were laced with a worried look.

"But…? I don't like where this is going Gina" Emma turned to look and the brunette and gave her hands a light squeeze.

"It's ok Emma , what I want to talk about doesn't affect our love- It's just not an easy subject…" she took a moment to keep her breathe- she wanted to get through all this and she could already feel herself getting worked up before starting. "Emma, i'm ready to talk about it… about it all" once Regina finished speaking her eyes cast down as she waited for the blonde to respond- her nerves getting the better of her.

Emma was suddenly hit with multiple emotions at once- Nervous- about hearing about the ordeal the woman she loved went through, Happy- that Regina felt safe enough to trust her with what happened but mostly incredible proud of the brunette in front of her for taking this big step and being so brave. She brought her forefinger under Regina's chin and caringly lifted the gaze of her brown eyes to her own. "Hey, Regina if you're definitely ready ,we can talk about this right here, we've got plenty of time before were likely interrupted by our son traipsing around looking for a snack. I'm right here with you , just take your time and if at any point you can't talk about it anymore just tell me and we can save the rest away for when you're ready, we could start with a question… like who was it that did this to you?" Emma gave Regina's hands a reassuring squeeze and that dopey smile she knew Regina loved hoping to ease her nerves.

"Emma i don't think i can tell you who yet but I can tell you what" Regina took a deep breath and composed herself, she looked Emma in the eyes and felt so safe she knew she was ready. "As you know I had been at the office since early that morning, I had much to do and decided to get an early start. Everything was going just as my average weekend working day , it was even better really because Henry surprised me with lunch. I promised Henry i would come and see him at your place after i was done working - as i'm sure he probably told you." At the saviours nod she continued "The rest of my time at the office was uneventful until i went to leave, i had everything with me and i went out to my car, once i had put my stuff in the trunk i realised i forgot to get the light and lock the door. It did occur to me that i could just magic the light off and lock up , however i decided to go back into city hall and make sure i hadn't forgotten anything else. I hadn't even got fully into my office when someone threw something at me from behind the door i opened- which i now know was poppy seeds i didn't get a look at them before i passed out" Regina closed her eyes for a second and tried to get her now very rapid heartbeat down again.

Next thing she knew Emma was guiding her to lean into her side whilst she wrapped an arm around her rubbing a soothing hand up and down her arm "Do you want to stop?" Emma asked slight worry evident in her voice.

"No i'm ok just needed a second… just don't let go ok" Regina breathed out.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Emma assures her continuing her soothing strokes on the brunettes arm.

"Anyway, when i woke up i was in my secret basement. The one you and Henry found me in. Which come to think of it doesn't make sense because Henry and I are the only ones who are supposed to know about that place. I don't know how they did it but my magic was dampened down there too, i found myself restrained yet i couldn't even magic out of them. I dont know how because they hadn't used the cuff so i thought they must have magic of their own or they had help. I dont know how long they kept me down there. The first few days they just taunted me with threats but they slowly began to take up their threats. I tried to not be affected i wasn't going to show them weakness- i refused to Em but they beat me till i bled.. Till i could hardly move or breathe…" She found herself unable to speak. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing now and once she was wrapped in the loving embrace of her saviour she just melted into it and let her emotions run wild.

Emma held Regina and began rubbing soothing circles on her back , whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Its ok Gina, you're safe now, i've got you , you're safe…" she continued this until the brunettes tears slowed to hiccups and eventually she calmed. They stayed in the embrace a moment longer until Regina began to pull back but once again took hold of the blondes hands.

"Thank you , i think i needed to let that out before i could get anymore out" Regina went to continue but Emma cut her off.

"Regina listen, i know you said you're ready and you've done so well, im so proud of you but i get the feeling that's not all of it and i think you're leaving the worst till last but i don't want to push you, i don't want you to feel you've got to say everything. Do you want to keep going?" Emma wanted to make sure Regina was sure before she got upset again, she hated seeing her so fragile but on the other hand she was so overwhelmed with how brave the brunette was being.

"I want to keep going" Regina said with a confident nod and a sure smile.

"Ok, im right here" Emma said as she brought their intertwined hands up to her chest above her heart and rubbed soothing circles over the back of Regina's hand with both her thumbs.

Regina smiled at the blonde before continuing with her accounts of her days captive again. "The beating , it went on daily after they began but the threats got more explicit and they just wore me down… they came and took all my strength until the day before you and Henry came… My captor… He beat me but he didn't stop he just kept going until i thought i might pass out - i've never felt so worn out in my whole life … i tried to get away from him but when i did he just threw me to the ground. He did it on purpose Em, he made sure i wouldn't be able to fight him- i could for a little but it wasn't enough" The tears were flowing once again but this time Emma didn't hug her and the brunette suspected the blonde knew where she was going and didn't want to trigger her or for her to shut down - she was giving her the space she needed to say those 3 words she dreaded saying. "Emma…" they both looked into one another's eyes and though her cries regina got i out what they both wish hadn't happened "He. Raped. Me." For a moment they both held their breath but Regina spoke again "Hold me… please."

Her voice was so small and so fragile that Emma didn't wait a faction of a breath before engulfing her in the most loving embrace and began again rubbing circles on Regina's back as she once again waited for her to calm and whispered praise into her loves ear "Your did so well regina , im so proud of you, i love you, i won't let them hurt you again.. Never again… you're safe now." Once Regina had calmed again this time they didn't leave the embrace.

Emma didn't want Regina to see the anger in her eyes at whoever did this to the woman she loves… she needed to protect her, keep her safe. She had to know. "Who did this Gina?"

Emma was sure she had never felt so angry in her whole life and never been so shocked at who had done this but also how the hell it's possible. She knew what she had to do the moment the name left Regina's lips. The whisper was so quiet she almost didn't hear it but she knew exactly who she meant.

"Leo"

A/N:

DUN DUN DUUUN!

How the hell does Leopold get back, how's he alive and how did he get to Regina?

Hope you liked it everyone… till next time

Besos x


End file.
